


Here's Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly.

by DWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWrites/pseuds/DWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is Feuilly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly and Feuilly.

Feuilly was walking back to his old, cheap flat. It was freezing outside, which meant that it probably would be freezing in his flat. The wind pushed at Feuilly, urging him to hurry up. He shivered; all he had on was his thin jacket and a scarf Jehan had gotten for him. Feuilly glanced to his right, and saw a young lady walking. She was wobbling around, and tripped over something in the street. Feuilly rushed over to help her up.

“Are you okay, Mademoiselle?” Feuilly asked.

The lady nodded, but it turned into a series of shivers, “It’s rather cold outside.” Feuilly laughed and nodded.

“So, why are you out here?” the lady asked.

“Working,” Feuilly said.

The lady frowned, “In these hours?”

“Only way to stay alive,” Feuilly shrugged.

The lady sighed, “It must be hard for you, Monsieur. Do you have any family?”

“Well…I’m an orphan so technically no,” Feuilly said, “But I have nine friends who are close to me and basically my family.”

“Do they work too?” the lady asked.

Feuilly shook his heads, “No, they’re students.”

“Ah, they must have no idea what’s it like,” the lady said.

Feuilly seemed taken aback, “Well, it’s not their fault they were born into privilege. Besides, their lives aren’t that grand either.”

The lady seemed unconvinced, but she nodded anyway. “Well, I’d hate to keep you in this storm anymore. Au revoir!”  
“Au revoir!” Feuilly said, continuing onto his flat.

XXX

Enjolras yawned as he woke up early the next morning. He got dressed and frowned. He seemed different. His skin was a tanner and he seemed to be more lanky than usual. He was still tall, though. Enjolras touched his hair. Thin, short, straight hair was in the place of his usual curls. Enjolras took a strand and put it in front of his face. Red. He had red hair now. Enjolras froze in shock as he realized who he was. Feuilly. 

E!Feuilly rushed outside to the café where Combeferre was supposed to meet him. There was Feuilly sitting, reading a bunch of books.

“Combeferre?” E!Feuilly asked.

Feuilly nodded, “Enjolras?”

E!Feuilly nodded and sat down with Com!Feuilly. 

“Why do we look like Feuilly?” E!Feuilly asked.

Com!Feuilly sighed, “I don’t know. I thought I might have body swapped with him, but now that you’re Feuilly too I’m wondering whether or not the rest of our friends are Feuilly as well. I see Joly at medical school, so I can talk to him there.”

E!Feuilly nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”

To their dismay, the rest of their friends were Feuilly as well. E!Feuilly called for an emergency meeting. Soon, nine Feuillys were nervously in Enjolras’ flat, all glancing at each other.

E!Feuilly looked around at everyone, and was surprised how easily he knew which one was which. (The real Feuilly was missing, he had work). It wasn’t just the different clothes; it was their posture and their particular habits. R!Feuilly was slouched in a corner, eyes intent on E!Feuilly. 

“Grantaire?” E!Feuilly guessed, walking over to him.

R!Feuilly nodded, “Yeah. Knew who you are, of course. You still walk like a leader.”

E!Feuilly chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose I do.” 

Joly!Feuilly still had his cane, even though it was too short for Feuilly’s body. Bossuet!Feuilly was leaning against the wall, making puns at Joly!Feuilly and Bahorel!Feuilly. Bahorel!Feuilly was wearing too-big clothes. The shirt hung on his wiry frame and he had a tight belt to help keep his pants up.

Courfeyrac!Feuilly was examining his body and looking at it, “Strange.”

“There was a full moon last night,” Joly!Feuilly said.

“I don’t think werewolves can do this,” Jehan!Feuilly said softly.

Suddenly the door opened and the real Feuilly walked. He froze in shock and dropped his hat, which he had just removed from his head.

“What happened?” Feuilly asked.

“We don’t know,” Com!Feuilly said. “Let’s sit down.” The different Feuillys sat around the room and they all looked at E!Feuilly.

E!Feuilly frowned, “Feuilly, the real Feuilly, did anything interesting happen to you recently?”

Feuilly shook his head, “No, I don’t think so. It’s just the normal work work work for me. I want to a tavern and saw Babet, the man from the gang.”

“Ponine says Babet is stupid,” Marius!Feuilly said from where he was sitting next to Courfeyrac!Feuilly. “He won’t be able to do something like this.”

Courfeyrac!Feuilly nodded, “Feuilly’s right. I mean Marius is right, sorry.”

“So, not Babet,” Bahorel!Feuilly said.

Feuilly frowned, thinking, “Well, I ran into this woman who seemed to take an interest in my story.”

Bahorel!Feuilly wolf-whistled and Feuilly blushed. “Not like that! I mean she was talking about how poor and unfortunate I was.” Courfeyrac!Feuilly began humming Poor Unfortunate Souls. “I mean, it does seem strange.”

“Can you find her again?” Com!Feuilly asked.

“Um, I’m not sure,” Feuilly said. “I mean, I know her face, but Paris is huge.”

R!Feuilly got up, “I know some kids that can help.”

Com!Feuilly nodded, “Good.”

“I think we shouldn’t leave our flats unless it’s necessary,” Courfeyrac!Feuilly said. “We don’t want to freak people out.”

“Good idea,” Joly!Feuilly said.

They all dispersed and went back to their flats. R!Feuilly quickly told Gavroche what happened and sent him to Feuilly. After giving Gavroche a description of the woman, Gavroche left in pursuit of her.

A day later, Gavroche found her.

E!Feuilly nodded, “Thank you Gavroche.” He gave Gavroche a few coins, and Gavroche raced off.

Feuilly knocked on her door, his friends behind him, hats and scarfs hiding their faces. The woman opened the door and smiled. “Ah, you’re back!”

“Yes, Mademoiselle,” Feuilly said. “May we come in?”

The woman nodded and let them in. They all sat themselves down at the table.

“How may I help you?” the woman asked.

Com!Feuilly cleared his throat, “We think you made this happen.”

“Well, you’re right about that,” the woman said.

Feuilly frowned, “Well, it was nice, but can you change them back?”

“Why?” the woman asked. 

“Because I don’t think ten different Feuillys can be in the world,” E!Feuilly said. “There’s only one Feuilly, and he’s special.”

The woman sighed, “But it’s so interesting!” She smiled, “Tell me, why are so intent on breaking this spell.”

“We just want to be back in our own bodies,” Bahorel!Feuilly said.

“Fine!” the woman snapped. She grabbed a rock from her pocket, “Here just gather around this and everyone touch it. Say   
Feuilly’s name three times and you’ll be back in your bodies.” 

She put the rock in the middle and everyone touched it. “Feuilly! Feuilly! Feuilly!” a strange wind blew in, and they were back in their own bodies.

“Say,” Courfeyrac said, “Can we use this for different people?”

The woman nodded, “Of course. Just have everyone touch it and chant someone’s name three times. The person must be   
touching it as well. Then do the same to reverse it.”

“We can’t take your magical rock, though,” Jehan said.

“Yeah, we don’t want a rocky beginning with you,” Bossuet said, grinning. “I’ll be a shame to rock this friendship.” Joly   
started laughing.

“Take it! Take it!” the woman smiled, “You young boys are bright. You’ll change the world.”

Enjolras smiled, “Thank you mademoiselle.”


End file.
